Danger Public !
by Lightman5
Summary: Comment dire...Nicholas et Louise ont grandit et sont désormais des adolescents de 16 ans! Et lors d'un dîner en famille Louise va dire quelque chose à ses parents, qu'elle va vite regretter par la suite... C'est n'importe quoi! (résumer qui ne rend pas vraiment compte de l'histoire mais si je vous dis ce qu'il se passe c'est pas drôle:P )


Lightman5 :Cette histoire c'est ...Juste un gros délire! :D J'ai écris ça un soir et j'avoue que je devais pas être dans mon état normal XD Enfin bref mon humour quoi! lol

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso de LTM* ne m'appartient juste ceux que j'ai créé le sont, je ne gagne pas d'argent ou autre chose d'illégal !

**Note :** Nick et Louise on grandit et ils ont 16 ans, Emily à par logique grandit elle aussi ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et peut-être que vous rirez aussi au passage :D Juste...N'importe quoi !

* * *

**DANGER PUBLIC !**

**(Musique -I'm Believer-The Monkees )**

Cela faisait depuis quelques minutes que la petite famille Lightman au complet était entrain de partager un bon dîner préparé par la maîtresse de maison dans leur cuisine tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

«-Mmh Honey ton soufflé au pomme de terre est à tombé par terre!» S'extasia Cal en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat.

«-Merci chéri!» Répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

«-Je confirme!» Répliqua Emily en offrant un sourire à Gillian qui le lui rendit.

«-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec papa.» Déclara Nicholas qui était entrain de se resservir du plat de nourriture.

À cette remarque le père regarda un instant son fils mais ne répondit rien. Il baissa ensuite sa tête dans son assiette en signe de résignation et continua de manger son repas. Gillian le vit faire et eu une mine légèrement triste mais elle changea brutalement d'expression lorsque qu'elle posa son regard sur sa fille Louise qui n'avait pas touché une seule fois à son plat. En effet celle-ci semblait pensive depuis le début du repas et n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa nourriture avec le bout de sa fourchette.

«-Lou' ça ne va pas? Tu n'as rien manger?» S'inquiéta la mère en observant sa fille qui arborait une mine dépitée.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien comme si aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

«-Ma puce?» Questionna Cal tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté, interpellé lui aussi par son comportement.

«-Hin quoi?!»Bredouilla soudainement l'adolescente en relevant sa tête avec rapidité pour y rencontrer le regard anxieux de toute sa famille sur sa personne.

«-Tu es malade ma chérie?» Demanda la jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète.

«-Heu...non! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça?»

«-Tu n'as rien touché de ton plat...» Fit remarquer sa mère.

«-Oh...c'est juste que...je n'ai pas très faim...» Répondit Louise avec un léger sourire.

«-Ma chérie tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on est une famille donc si tu as un problème dis le nous! On pourra peut-être t'aider.»Déclara Cal en plissant ses yeux afin d'y voir la moindre émotion passer sur le visage de sa fille alors que Nicholas avait laisser échapper un léger rire suite à la phrase de son père. Ce dernier l'avait entendu mais avait simplement lancé un regard en biais à l'adolescent qui ne lui accorda aucune attention après quoi il fit une petite moue avec sa bouche en serrant ses dents puis focalisa à nouveau son regard sur sa fille cadette.

«-Tu peux tout nous dire Lou'...» Affirma Emily en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de sa soeur.

«-Je...Et bien... en fait je...» Bafouilla la jeune fille en dérivant son regard sur chaque membre de sa famille qui l'a regardait avec insistance. «Je...»

Le coeur de Cal battit de plus en plus vite trouvant que le suspense de sa réponse se laissait trop attendre et que cela pouvait laisser présager le pire dans son esprit. Il imaginait déjà les différents pires aveux que ça fille pourrait lui dire...Tel que papa je suis sortis avec un abruti, j'ai fais certaines choses avec lui, je vais me marié car...Et là pour lui c'était l'aveux qui pouvait faire retourner plus d'un homme dans sa tombe: Papa...je suis enceinte! Alors là s'il entendait cette phrase, il allait faire une crise cardiaque c'était sûr! Mais après être revenu parmi les vivants, il irait tout droit rendre une petite visite à l'abruti qui aurait osé toucher sa petite fille chérie. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu refaire le portrait de celui qui avait osé le faire...enfin le faire quoi ! Avec sa fille Emily, ce qu'il regrettait éperdument depuis que celle-ci lui avait avoué sa première fois quand elle était adolescente. Il n'avait pas montré sa colère devant elle mais Gillian avait dû essayer de le calmer toute la soirée pour ne pas qu'il appelle Reynolds à 1H du matin pour avoir des renseignements sur l'imbécile qui avait fait de sa petite Em' "une femme".

À ce simple souvenir Cal émit une expression de dégoût, alors que Louise bafouillait toujours.

«-Je sens comme une douleur se propager dans mon bras gauche...» Marmonna l'expert en mensonge pour lui même.

«-Ma chérie dit nous ce qui ne vas pas,on ne te jugera pas...» Affirma Gillian d'un ton doux.

«-Et bien je ...» Louise s'arrêta dans sa tirade, avala sa salive puis prit une grande inspiration.

«-Je sens mon coeur palpiter...c'est la lumière blanche de la fin ou c'est juste celle du micro-onde que je vois au loin?» S'inquiéta Cal en posant une main contre son coeur, alors que Louise avait fermés ses yeux comme essayant de rassembler chaque parcelle son esprit.

«-Ça y est je vois grand-mère Lightman qui me sourit!» Proclama le père de famille en levant ses yeux au ciel comme se sentant partir ailleurs.

Et lors d'une dernière inspiration la jeune fille rouvrit ses yeux et déblatéra d'un traite:«-Je veux faire de la conduite accompagné!»

Suite à cette aveux il eu grand silence autour de la table lorsque soudainement la fourchette de Nicholas tomba lourdement sur le rebord de son assiette. Un autre silence se fit quand Cal éberlué proclama avec une mine surprise: «-Quoi?!»

«-Oui je sais! Vous allez me dire que je n'ai pas encore passer mon code et qu'on a des soucis d'argent à cause du Lightman Group! Mais je vous promet que je bosserais pour payer les cours et...et...avec la conduite accompagné cela reviendrait moins cher!» Tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Louise alors que son père la fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds.

«-Je répètes...QUOI?!» S'exclama le paternelle interloqué en étendant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps comme ne comprenant rien de la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«-Et bin... en plus d'avoir des problèmes cardiaque, il devient sourd...»Railla Nicholas dans sa barbe. «Et dire qu'il dit n'avoir aucun point commun avec Grand-mère Elizabeth...»

«-Je savais que vous n'alliez pas être d'accord...»Soupira déçu la jeune fille avec une petite moue.

«-QU...?» Cal ne put répété son mot que Gillian le coupa en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne pour ensuite déclarer: «Ce que ton père essaye de te dire...C'est que la manière dont tu nous annonces ça est...» La mère sembla chercher ses mots quand Emily dit: «Stressant, effrayant, Flippant...»

«-Énorme!» Répliqua Nicholas hilare en continuant de manger son repas.

«-Heu...Je...J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?»Demanda perturbée la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

«-Non ma chérie! Bien sûr que non...» Rassura sa mère en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

«-J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque mais à part ça tout va bien!» Proclama le père toujours une main sur son coeur en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. «Bon sang Lou' tu ne veux pas essayer de ménager un peu ton vieux père! J'ai cru que tu allais me dire quelque chose de grave!»

«-Heu...Comme?» Questionna interloquée Louise en fixant son père regarder de droite à gauche.

«-Comme heu...Je sais pas...Comme...» bafouilla le père cherchant ses mots.

«-Comme: papa maman je suis enceinte!»Déclara Fortement son fils.

«-Ouais...dans ce genre là...» Répondit Cal avec un mouvement de sa main tout en plissant ses yeux.

«-QUOI?!» S'exclama ahuris la fille cadette en regardant ses parents qui avaient eu la même pensée que leur fils.

«-Et bin c'est le mot du jour...» Murmura Nicholas avec un rictus.

«-Vous avez pensez que...» Mais voyant le regard de son père, elle comprit que c'était le cas et fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. «J'y crois pas...!»

«-Comprends nous ma puce...Qu'avec ta tête d'enterrement, on pouvait penser que...» Bredouilla Cal mal à l'aise par ce genre de conversation alors qu'il fit un mouvement de sa main pour s'expliquer.

«-Que j'aurais couché avec le premier mec du coin sans me protéger!» Répliqua Louise toujours aussi éberluée par les pensées de ses parents.

L'expert en mensonge resta d'abord bouche bée face à ces propos mais reprit très vite ses esprits en remarquant que sa femme était entrain de glousser.

«-Et ça te fais rire?!» Questionna Cal légèrement blesser dans son orgueil.

«-Avoue que c'est assez amusant!» Répliqua sa conjointe amusée par la situation.

«-Et bah moi , je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant!»

Gillian ria un peu plus en songeant que son mari ne se rendait jamais compte que son côté papa sur-protecteur pouvait être parfois assez risible. Ne voulant pas le vexer plus elle décida simplement de caresser sa main et de lui dire dans un sourire: «-Je t'aime.»

À ces trois petits mots la tension chez le père disparu lentement quand tout d'un coup un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage remplaçant ainsi sa mine vexer.

«-Bon! Alors c'est oui ou non?» Demanda impatiente Louise alors que ses parents se regardaient tendrement.

«-Oui...»Souffla Cal n'ayant pas la moindre idée du pourquoi il avait prononcé ce mot alors qu'il était trop occuper à encrer son regard dans les pupilles dilatées de son épouse.

«-GENIAL!» S'écria la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour aller prendre son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci surpris par ce soudain câlin demanda:«Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?»

«-Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort...»Déclara Nicholas en avalant une autre bouchée de son plat.

«-Nick!» Réprimanda sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux.

«-Quoi c'est vrai?! Elle n'a pas touché une seule fois à un volant, elle n'a jamais passé le code, et c'est un danger public même en vélo! Pas plus tard qu'hier elle a fait un vol plané dans la rue car elle n'avait pas vu une grosse pierre qui traînait au sol!»

À cette anecdote Cal émit une mine inquiète alors que sa fille le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

«-Mmmh Louise...» Commença à dire son père en déplaçant sa fille pour la mettre face à lui.

«-Oui mon papa que j'aime!»

«-Moui...Comment te dire ça sans te blesser...» Marmonna t-il pour lui même en regardant le visage jovial de sa fille. «Je...Tu...» Bafouilla t-il.

Non il ne pouvait pas refuser, sinon elle ferait sa tête d'enterrement, puis après cela ça sera les piques de colère...Et quand une femme Lightman était en colère c'était: tous au abris! Songea l'expert en mensonge en plissant ses yeux alors qu'il imaginait le pire. Il ne voulait pas subir la colère d'une femme Lightman ça c'était sur! Bon bah il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution...

«-Je veux bien te payer tes cours de conduite et te laisser faire de la conduite accompagnée si...»

«-Super!»

«-Si...Tu passes le test du tour du pâté de maison avec moi!»

Suite à cette demande un petit silence se fit dans la cuisine alors que cette fois-ci se fût la fourchette de Nicholas et d'Emily qui tombèrent en même temps dans leur assiette. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air effrayé puis s'en comprendre pourquoi ils se levèrent de table et sortirent avec précipitation de la pièce.

«-Ok!» Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille, alors que son père lui offrit un petit sourire, en songeant qu'il avait peut-être évité le pire...

Gillian ria discrètement en les voyant tout en pensant que sa fille ne savait du tout ce qu'il l'attendait...

Alors que Louise fit une nouvelle embrassade à son père,celui-ci émit une mine inquiète puis tourna lentement sa tête en direction de sa femme et lui demanda en chuchotant: «-Est-ce que notre assurance prend en compte les adolescents prépubère qui veulent apprendre à conduire?»

La psychologue ria à cette demande puis se leva à son tour afin de débarrasser la table.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard et après plusieurs demande incessante de sa fille qui voulait à tout prix conduire dans la journée...Cal se trouvait désormais les deux mains dans les poches devant sa belle voiture à la contempler avec nostalgie.

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Cal...Tout se passera bien...» Lui souffla Gillian alors qu'elle se plaça dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

«-Mmmh...»Marmonna l'homme en nichant sa tête dans le coup de la jeune femme.«J'aimais bien cette voiture...»

Son épouse ria de sa répartie puis se recula légèrement de son mari afin d'y mettre ses deux bras autour de son coup.

«-Je suis sûr qu'elle va réussir haut la main ton précieux test!» Affirma la psychologue avec un sourire.

«-Mouai enfin... Pour le moment ce test n'est pas très concluant puisque les deux derniers Lightman qui l'ont passé on échoué... Le premier a réussit à foncer dans une bouche d'incendie et le second a réussit à dévaster tout le jardin de madame Anderson! Bien que je le suspecte de l'avoir fait exprès...»Murmura Cal en plissant ses yeux de suspicions.

«-Ça va aller mon chéri...» Lui dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

«-Mmh...J'ai le droit à mon baiser d'adieu?»

Gillian émit un léger rire en songeant qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais puis captura les lèvres de son homme pour échanger un tendre baiser. Mais alors que les tourtereaux profitaient de cette échange, Louise se dirigea toute joyeuse vers la voiture quand soudainement elle se fit tirer en arrière.

«-Hey! Mais...» Protesta l'adolescente ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. «Nick, Em' mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je vais bientôt conduire et...»

«-Ouai bah avant de rentrer dans l'engin de torture tu dois nous écouter!» Proclama Nicholas avec sérieux.

«-Quoi mais je...»

«-Nick à raison! Il est de notre devoir de t'expliquer certaines choses!» Renchérit Emily en jetant des regards inquiet autour d'elle pour surveiller l'arriver de leur père.

«-Mais de quoi vous parler?!»

«-De papa qui d'autre!» Déclara Nicholas ahuris.

«-Et ?»

«-Eeet...Il faut que tu te prépares mentalement avant d'aller conduire avec lui!» Lui expliqua son frère.

«-Comment t'expliquer ça...Conduire avec Papa c'est comme...»Commença à dire Emily en pinçant ses lèvres.

«-Rester coincer avec Loker,papa et grand-mère Elizabeth dans la même pièce pendant une journée!» Répondit Nicholas pour sa soeur en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Louise.

«-C'est ça !» Confirma Emily avec des yeux ronds.

Et c'est à ce moment là que la future conductrice écarquilla ses yeux de peur, en comprenant dans quel pétrin elle s'était mise.

«-Mais...Mais...Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!» S'affola Louise en faisant des gestes dans tout les sens avec ses bras.

«-Clames toi! On va t'aider ! Mais il faut que tu nous écoutes attentivement...»Fit Nicholas en la regardant dans les yeux. «Ok?»

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement sa tête.

«-Bien...Premièrement quand tu rentreras dans le véhicule tu vérifie bien que toute les conditions de sécurités soient rassembler! Bien que papa t'expliquera comment faire... Ah et n'allumes surtout pas la radio il faut que tu restes très concentrer!»

«-Ne regardes surtout pas papa dans les yeux!» Dit Emily alors qu'elle vit sa soeur froncer ses sourcils d'incompréhension à ce conseille. «Ne le fais pas c'est tout! C'est pour ta sécurité si je te dis ça!»

«-Parfois il va essayer de te déconcentrer! Pour moi il m'a dit que le facteur passait en vélo devant la voiture et pour Em' c'était un petit chien!»

«-O-k...»

«-Ah ! Et le pire de tout ! Si on ne te dis pas ça c'est sûr tu vas mourir...» Proclama le jeune homme en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa grande soeur.«Il va profiter que tu sois coincer avec lui pour...»

Mais l'adolescent ne put finir sa phrase qu'une personne derrière eux déclara:«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous jouer au cercle des poètes disparu?»

«-Papa!» S'écria Emily surprise en se retournant subitement vers son père.

«-Je crois que dans de tel circonstance on jouait plus au cercle des chauffeurs disparu...»Marmonna Nicholas pour lui même.

«-Bon alors prêtes?!» Demanda Cal avec un grand sourire en regardant sa fille qui était entrain de faire une tête de dix pied de long. «Allez ! On va bien s'amuser!» Affirma t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Louise pour l'accompagner à la voiture. Alors que le père et la fille rentraient dans le véhicule, celle-ci jeta un dernier regard de dépit à son frère et à sa soeur qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

«-Elle ne va pas s'en sortir.» Proclama Emily entre ses dents alors qu'elle continuait de sourire à sa soeur pour ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude.

«-C'est sûr...»Confirma Nicholas dans le même sourire forcer.

Voilà plusieurs minutes que Louise conduisait prudemment dans les allées du petit quartier où ils habitaient et c'est étrangement qu'elle se surprit à aimer la conduite avec sa père. Il était plutôt calme songea t-elle...Presque trop calme...Se dit la jeune fille en plissant ses yeux de suspicions. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir suivit les conseilles de sécurité de son frère et de sa soeur, était la cause de sa réussite dans ce test établit par leur paternel.

«-Tu te débrouilles très bien ma puce!» Affirma Cal alors qu'il avait posé son coude sur un des coins de la voiture pour y poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main.«Prends la prochaine à droite et changes de vitesse puis tu continues tout droit.»

«-Ok.»

L'adolescente fit ce que son père lui dicta quand soudainement celui-ci déclara de manière innocente:«Alors...ça va toi en ce moment?»

«-Heu oui ça va...» Répondit la jeune fille en tentant de se concentrer sur la route.

«-Génial.»

Un petit silence se fit quand le père reprit la parole :«Et...Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ou...?»

«-Papa!» S'offusqua Louise.

«-Quoi?»

«-Je suis entrain de conduire donc ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me poser ce genre de question...»Soupira exaspérée l'adolescente.

«-Oui mais quand j'essaye de te parler de ça en dehors, tu me dis que ce ne sont pas mes affaires!»

«-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas!» Réfuta la jeune fille en lançant un regard furtive à son père qui s'écria soudainement:«ATTENTION GRAND-MERE ELIZABETH!»

À ce cris l'apprenti conductrice prit peur et perdit un court instant le contrôle du véhicule, mais se rattrapa bien vite en voyant que la rue était totalement déserte.

«-Tu trouves ça drôle?!» Demanda sèchement l'adolescente.

«-Très !» Répliqua son père avec un grand sourire.

«-Pfff...» Soupira t-elle exaspérée par le comportement de son père,en songeant qu'elle aurait dû écouter le conseille de Nick et ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

«-Surtout que si cela était vrai je ne t'aurais rien dis...»Marmonna l'homme pour lui même.«Alors...Il s'appelle comment?» Demanda t-il tout sourire avec un haussement de ses sourcils tout en observant le visage de sa fille. Celle-ci émit une expression de colère mais cela n'arrêta bien évidement pas le père curieux.«John...Lukas...Peter...» Proposa t-il en essayant de voir si la jeune fille allait réagir à un des ces noms.

«-Denny!» Répondit Louise la mâchoire serrée en pensant que si elle ne lui disait pas tout de suite il pourrait jouer à ce petit jeu toute la journée.

«-Denny...» Murmura Cal en serrant ses dents. «Et...Vous...avez déjà...»Bredouilla le père en essayant de s'expliquer par des mouvements de ses mains, tout en plissant ses yeux d'appréhension.

«-Couché ensemble?» Demanda Louise de but en blanc toujours concentré sur la route.

«-Moui...» Fit-il sentant son coeur battre à vivre à allure.

«-J'ai 16 ans papa...»

«-Ouais bah ça n'a pas empêché à ta mère de le faire...» Marmonna le paternel dans sa barbe.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?»

«-Non rien... Tu sais ma chérie...quand un garçon embrasse une fille...»

«-Rhoo papa ! Tu ne vas pas me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle non plus! J'ai déjà passé ce stade !»

«-Non ce n'est pas un...cours...C'est plutôt...Des conseilles! C'est ça des conseilles!»

«-Merci mais je crois que je vais m'en passer si cela ne te dérange pas...»

Un petit silence se fit quand Cal tourna brusquement tout son corps en direction de sa fille.

«-Écoutes ma puce! Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on ai cette conversation mais je suis ton père et je m'inquiète pour toi... Et de savoir que des ados boutonneux en chaleur tourne autour de ma petite fille ne m'aide pas vraiment à dormir! Tu comprends?»

«-Je ne suis plus une petite fille papa!»

«-Mouais ça je l'avais bien remarqué...» chuchota t-il pour reprendre plus fortement. «Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer...C'est que quand un garçon embrasse une fille, il ne pense pas à un simple échange d'amour innocent...Non...Il pense déjà à ce qu'il va se passer par la suite...Et c'est cette suite là qui me fait peur! Car je sais que ton Dean...»

«-Denny!» Rectifia sèchement la jeune fille.

«-Denny...» Soupira Cal en roulant des yeux. «Ne pourra pas se contrôler le jour où il t'invitera à visiter sa chambre!»

«-Papa! Denny est quelqu'un de bien!»

«-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma puce...Mais si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais qu'il reste loin de toi...Et de tes...Envies de femme libérées! Car tu vois faire ça...reviendrait à me faire grand-père...»

«-Papa!»

«-Quoi c'est vrai ! Regardes Em' ! Elle a presque finit ses études universitaires qu'elle veut déjà avoir des enfants et tout ce qui suit ! Si je te dis tout ça... c'est pour t'avertir que tout peut s'enchainer très vite... Regardes! Quand ta mère et moi on sortait ensemble...On s'était dit qu'on irait doucement mais...Tu vois le résultat ! On a eu des jumeaux, 9 mois après notre première sortie! Tout ça parce que j'ai fais visiter ma chambre, pour soit disant juste lui faire tester le confort du lit mais...»

Et c'est à ce moment là de la conversation qu'il eu un bruit d'un énorme fracas qui se propagea jusqu'a cinq pâté de maison plus loin.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard alors que Gillian était entrain d'attendre avec une mine inquiète sur le porche de leur maison, sa bouche s'ouvrit soudainement en grand en voyant que Cal était entrain de garer leur voiture avec le par choc avant totalement détruit.

La jeune femme toujours la bouche ouverte s'approcha lentement de la voiture quand elle vit sa fille sortir rageusement du véhicule avec une mine furieuse, vite suivit par son père qui proclama en levant ses bras: «-Ce n'est pas de MA faute! SI tu n'as vu ce lampadaire!»

Très en colère Louise s'approcha de son père, pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur lui puis vociféra : «TU...COMMENT...TU AS OSÉ...J'AI DES IMAGES QUI NE DISPARAITRONT JAMAIS DE MON ESPRIT MAINTENANT! TU...» N'arrivant pas à trouvé la suite de sa phrase tant sa colère était grande, elle décida de partir avec précipitation pour rentrer dans leur maison en claquant la porte d'entrée avec rage.

Surprise par son comportement Gillian s'avança les deux mains sur les hanches vers son compagnon et lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

«-Quoi?!» Fit Cal faussement offusqué tout en mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps comme ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

«-Tu—as—osé!» Soupira sa conjointe en appuyant son regard.

* * *

Alors que les deux adultes étaient entrain de s'expliquer à l'extérieur, Nicholas et Emily qui regardait tranquillement la télé entendirent plusieurs cris par la fenêtre du salon qui était resté entre-ouverte:

«-Cal! C'est notre deuxième voiture!»

«-Rhoo mais Gill...»

«-Tu en as encore profiter pour donner tes conseilles c'est ça?!»

«-Il fallait bien la prévenir...!»

«-Tu n'es pas possible! Tu sais combien ça va nous couté tout ça?! Déjà qu'on a du mal avec le Lightman Group!»

«-Calmes toi honey... je vais faire une petite virée à Las Vegas avec Patrick et tout ira bien!»

«-TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE !»

Entendant cela Nicholas et Emily comprirent ce qu'il c'était passé, quand tout d'un coup ils entendirent leur soeur cadette crier dans les escalier:«-PLUS JAMAIS JE RESTE DANS LA MÊME VOITURE QUE LUI! PLUS JAMAIS!»

«-Il a osé.» Proclamèrent en même temps le frère et la soeur d'un regard entendu, quand ils entendirent leur mère crier:

«-CAL VIENS ICI ! TOUTE DE SUITE !»

«-Pas temps que tu n'auras pas poser la spatule que tu tiens entre tes mains!»

«-OUH tu vas voir! ARRÊTES DE COURIR CAL! VIENS ICI!»

«-Heuuu...Nope!»

«-CAAAL!»

**FIN***

** Moral de l'histoire :** Ne jamais** au grand jamais** apprendre à conduire avec Cal ! La note risque d'être salé...Et pas qu'au niveau de l'argent!


End file.
